John Yurnet
| birth_place = Hormigueros, Puerto Rico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Cruzz Invader #3 Johnny Rivera | debut = 2002 | retired = }} John Yurnet (June 21, 1987) is an Puerto Rican professional wrestler. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit. Yurnet is a two-time World Champion, as he held the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship twice. Career Wrestling Facts *'Finishing moves' **''Spirit Bomb'' (450° splash) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **''Final Flash'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) **Frog splash **Modified slingshot tornado DDT **Suicide dive **Release belly-to-back suplex followed by a kick to the back of the falling opponent **''Saiyan Driver'' (Cradle piledriver) **''619'' (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) -adopted from Rey Mysterio *'Nicknames' **"El Enigma" **"Mr. 450" (as Hammett, later adopted as ringname) **'"The Last Of His Kind"' **'El Lobo Malo' *'Entrance themes' **"To the Threshold" by Hatebreed (with custom piano intro) Championships and accomplishments *'Chicago Style Wrestling' **CSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CSW Metra Division Championship (2 times) *'DREAMWAVE Wrestling' **DREAMWAVE Alternative Championship (1 time) *'Fight the World Wrestling' **FTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Championship Wrestling' **ICW Pure Crown X Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA (Puerto Rico) Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Chicago Championship' **LCPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mucha Lucha Atlanta' **Mucha Lucha Atlanta Championship (1 time) *'New Wrestling Stars' **NWS Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Signature Pro' **FUW Flash Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Coast Wrestling' **PCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Blitz' **PWB No Limits Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'200' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Wrestling And Respect Wrestling' **WAR Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marshe Rockett *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWC Television Championship (1 time) **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Wrestling Superstar' **WS World Submission Lucha Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling League' **WWL Americas Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:2004 debuts Category:All Action Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Arcadian Wrestling Association alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Caution Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:DeathGrip Pro Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Lucha In The 6 alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Libre Fighter alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Lucha Chicago alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Orlando City Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:UKnow Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestling Superstar alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Division Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:Living people Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni